These odd emotions
by EarthCat
Summary: There had been a feeling. A heat that felt different from his own fire. Something through and through sinful, which lured with lewd, full lips and ensnared him. And that wasn t it. This blaze, that was just waiting to burn up brightly, had been shimmering in the blue eyes of his enemy too. Inspired by H. J. Benders "Red Shark", "Hallowed Eve" and "Bad Boys"


There was something.  
Among all the blazing anger and the urge to exercise justice and re-establish law, something else had been there.  
Deep down, in a dark corner of Zarathos' spirit, at the place where hell had taken root and sent poisonous arrows of perversion in every corner. The place that the former Spirit of Justice never wanted to see, although he was aware of its presence every second.  
There had been a feeling.  
A heat that felt different from his own fire.  
Something through and through sinful, which lured with lewd, full lips and ensnared him.  
And that wasn´t it.  
This blaze, that was just waiting to burn up brightly, had been shimmering in the blue eyes of his enemy too.  
And of Blackheart, who was the spawn of hell himself, the incarnate sin, this heat radiated even more intense.  
Johnny knew that this nasty, unspeakable attraction that he felt towards the demon, could only come from the demon in himself, who was drawn to his counterpart like a magnet.

Like negative to positive, so good to evil, fire to ice.  
He didn´t want to admit, not even wanted to think about what he felt.  
But the moment when he had burned the thousand souls of the contract of San Venganza out of Blackhearts body, the blaze had awakened in him.

A very disturbing feeling.  
To call a spade a spade, on the one hand he would have liked to ram the demon unsharpened into the ground, but on the other hand -

The lust of the flesh was a part of the sins that defined hell.  
And it was what Johnny had confused.  
So much, that he had to base on Roxanne .  
Because it made him weak at the knees, to feel hatred and lust at the same time.  
To loath Blackheart on the one hand, but on the other hand to fantasize about ramming him with his back against the wall and boink him that heaven and hell were shaking.  
Since Mephistofeles had taken his son back soon, Johnny managed to repress the feeling.  
But he could not forget it.  
And in the moment, when he came to his hotel room and saw the pale figure, who, draped seductively, lay on his bed, the shock, the surprise, disbelief, anger, and above of all the guilt-filled joy made fireworks explode in his belly.  
"What are you doing here?" Snapped the Rider.  
Blackheart slowly turned his face, eyes closed. Then he opened them and looked at him directly.  
"... Johnny..." He purred.  
"Yes, that's my name! What do you want on my bed?"  
What came next happened so fast that he barely realized it.  
Blackheart rushed from the bed towards him, grabbed him by the shirt collar, spun him around and pushed him onto the mattress.  
The whole thing took barely one second.  
Now the demon pushed Johnny on the bed while he sat on his lap , and pulled him upwards by the collar, so that their noses were almost touching .  
"Do not tell me that you don´t know what you feel, I know you know it! Because I feel the same!"  
"What on earth are you talking about, you crazy freak? I have no idea what you mean! "  
"DON´T lie to me!"  
"Get off me!"  
"... But that´s not what I came for."  
"What then? Here is no contract!"  
Blackheart closed the last distance between them and pressed his lips against Johnny 's in an all-explaining, searing kiss.  
Blaze froze.  
His brain suddenly switched to standby while he could observe far higher activities in his lower body.  
Then, in a last desperate attempt to preserve his dignity and his sanity, he pushed Blackheart with hands and feet away from him.  
"Did someone shit into your brain? We are enemies! We are fighting against each other! Where did you get the idea, we could- "  
He broke off.  
"But Johnny." Blackheart said in a tone that said: "...How can you be so naive?"  
"I smell fear, I feel if someone is lying to me... You can believe me that sexual lust attracts me like meat attracts wolves... So PLEASE. Don´t try to tell me that you are not eager for the same thing. It would insult my intelligence."  
"What intelligence, you silly nut?! The intelligence that told you, you ought to go against the Pennance Stare with a thousand guilty souls? VERY intelligent, really!"  
The glance with which Blackhearts eyes wandered over Johnny, gave him goose bumps.  
Anger lay in it, overlaid by dark amusement and cold glowing desire.  
"I know what I want." Said the demon. "And I want it now and here."  
"You´ve lost ya marbles."  
"Tonight belongs only to us. So long we have been waiting..."  
"I have to disappoint you. This night belongs to me, and if you do not instantly disappear, then... then I 'll kill you!"  
Giggles was the only answer that the Riders got.  
"I'm looking forwards to it."  
"That's it!"  
Johnny reared up and kicked the demon down of himself with both legs, grabbed his chain that he always carried with him and striked at him as he hit the ground.  
But, unintentionally or intentionally, he missed him by miles.  
A shady-blue, fibrous ball sailed into Johnnys face and knocked him off his feet.  
Growling, he turned, straightend himself up and lunged at his nemesis.  
BOUMM!  
The wave of pure energy that arose when their forces collided, was enough to raise the roof. The sound it made was like a sonic boom.  
The Rider grabbed Blackheart at the ankles, the first available body parts which he had gotten into his hands, and whirled him around himself.  
The windows bursted in a splitter rain from the energy that both still radiated.  
Then Johnny let go.  
Blackheart crashed with full force into the opposite wall, which got cracks under the impact. The demon gasped for breath and let out a cry of pain. He fell to the ground.  
The Rider stomped to him, grabbed him by the hair with one hand and pulled him up.  
Blackheart for his part grabbed Johnny by the shoulders and headbutted him.  
At the same moment he realized that he had made a mistake.  
Perhaps it would have bothered Johnny, but not the Rider.  
It was like he was beating his head against a solid concrete wall.  
Ouch.  
The rider was grinning. "... Swag."  
Then he got ready to simply throw the demon out the window.  
Blackheart made himself totally rigid, grabbed Blaze again at the shoulders, hooked his foot behind his legs and made a rollover backwards.  
So much for swag, baby.  
Johnny's back and the back of his head slammed on the wooden floor, while his opponent rolled off him, and there was so much momentum behind it that the Rider volatilized.  
Johnny groaned, raised his head, then let it fall back.  
"Yeah..." Blackheart panted and shot up.  
For a moment, everything blurred around him.  
Then it passed.  
The demon hooked his hands under Johnny's armpits and pulled him back onto the bed, which was covered with down feather and scraps of cloth.  
Then he sank down beside him, propped up on his elbow, head in the palm.

"Feeling better now?" He asked the man scornfully.  
"Fuck off." Johnny replied, breathing heavily.  
"Not until I get what I want. You know, in this aspect, I can be very stubborn..."  
"And what in God's name do you want?"  
"You." Purred the demon and put a forefinger on Johnny's chest.

Blaze swept his hand roughly to the side and sat up.  
"Forget. It."  
Blackhearts hand came back, lay where the man's heart was pounding. An indeterminate type of energy came from his touch, which tickled the Darkness in Johnny, just strong enough that he became aware of the dark joy again, which his victory over the devil´s son had caused.  
Cause he had defeated him.  
He was more powerful than Blackheart.  
And the desire had awakened to exploit this power.  
The desire to force the demon to his knees and make him beg for mercy.  
And that in the most perverse way that between two beings was possible. To feel him beyond himself and to compel him by force to the sweetest sins that human bodies were capable of.  
Johnny hated Blackheart like on the first day.  
And that's exactly what made this unmentionable idea so seductive.

His hand shot up and grabbed the demon´s jaw with iron hard grip. Blackheart smiled.  
But the smile did not reach his black eyes.  
His eyes said only one thing.  
When he placed his pale fingers gently on Johnny's hand, the Rider pulled him forwards until they were only a few inches apart.  
"God, I hate you." He growled with in disgust curled upper lip.  
Blackheart still smiled and now blinked slowly, a simple but incredibly sensual motion of night-black, thick lashes.  
"I'm not God , Johnny..." He purred softly. Due to the vice-like grip on his jaw his voice sounded a little muffled.  
The Rider pulled him close abruptly and made their lips collide.  
The demon let out a growl, brushed the snow-white fingers through Johnny's brown hair and then held on it.

Blaze jerked and pushed him away.  
"Did you BITE me?"  
"Take it like a man, you sissy!" Blackheart growled with black glowing eyes and threw himself at him.  
His fingernails dug into the sides of Johnny's cheeks while Johnnys fingers were digging into Blackhearts back.

It could hardly be called " kissing" what the two sworn enemies did with one another, rather "war on a small scale".  
Blackhearts sharp teeth cut into Johnny's lower lip until blood ran over it , whereupon Blaze 's fingers laid around his neck and draw closed.

The demon gagged.  
Let go off him.  
Johnny loosened his grip a little.  
Blackheart breathed in and narrowed his eyes.  
Blaze licked away the blood, what the black-haired followed fascinated with shimmering eyes, and sat up .  
Old fantasies reappeared in his mind, more clearly than ever before now, because he did not suppress them.

He, leaning against the edge of this well, on which he had landed in San Venganza, Blackheart on his lap.  
The demon had thrown his head back and screamed in sheer arousal at the top of his lungs.

Blackheart, pressed with his back against one of the ancient walls, his pale legs wrapped around Johnny's middle, leaned his head back against the stone, obviously delirious with pleasure, eyes half closed, and lips parted in a breathless moan.

Blackheart, face on the ground, his arms laying limp over his head, his fingers clutching into the sand, the nails scratched bloody.  
His eyes were wide open, looked into nothingness, red mingled with the blue.  
Beads of sweat ran down his face.  
He was panting with his mouth wide open, heavy breaths curved his body and he trembled with passion.

"Johnny..."  
Blackheart blinked as if he would have to return to reality.

His eyes focused on his opponent.  
With sudden, infallible certainty Johnny knew that the demon had seen his fantasies just like he had.

Blackheart was breathing fast and shallow, he stared fixedly at Blaze.  
Blaze stared back, fire flickered in the depths of his eyes.  
The tension between them crackled.  
The black-haired raised his hand and placed it gently on Johnny's cheek.  
Then he reached out and gave the Rider a bitchslap.  
With flat hand, right in the face.  
As if this would have been the cork that had held back the exuberant lust, Johnny spun around to Blackheart and thundered him his clenched fist in the face.  
Then he followed behind the tilting demon and conquered his bleeding lips once more.  
The son of the devil groaned, half angry, half surprised, muffled by Johnny's mouth over his.  
Blackhearts hands moved over the hot leather of the Rider´s jacket, the metal rivets and finally one of them reached the zipper, while the other one stayed at the shoulder.  
Rrripp! the jacket was opened.  
Without hesitation, Johnny slipped out and tossed the garment aside before he fumbled on the top of the demon.  
"Forget these damn buttons!" Blackheart snarled and tugged angrily at his own collar. Totally agreeing with him Blaze grabbed the expensive-looking vest and yanked it open completely unromantic, so that the silver buttons jumped in all directions.  
Hurriedly, the black-haired twisted himself out of the obstructing material part and hurled it into a corner before he peeled off his shirt.  
That sight put Johnny into a frenzy; disbelief about himself made him shiver, while the excitation burned him up inside.  
He watched himself, as he helped Blackheart get rid of the last outerwear.

It bared a flat, slightly muscular abdomen and a pale chest; the nipples and the navel as ornamental eye catcher could not have been placed more enticing.  
Beautiful and full of promise like the sin itself the son of the devil sat on Johnny's bed and stared at him expectantly.  
Without further ado Blaze kicked out of everything down to his boxers, and cast it beside the bed.  
Blackheart had not moved, shirtless and in black leather pants, he crouched on the bed like the predator that he was and fixed him greedily.  
His eyes glowed red.  
"Come here, Johnny." He cooed in many voices and smiled diabolically.  
"I think I rather want to beat you, demon!"  
The black-haired slid off the bed, fumbled the snap on his pants open and let them slide to the ground before he stepped out and threw them with his toes to the side.  
"... You would not beat a naked man, Rider."  
"You're neither naked, nor a man."  
There was a pause.  
"I will not beg you, Johnny. It would sound sillily."  
Blaze watched in silence as the Adam's apple of his opponent moved when he spoke, let his eyes wander over the crease between the chin and lower lip, the pointy nose, the high cheekbones, the odd-edged sideburns, the shadowed blue eyes.  
Blackheart, who knew very clearly that the passion had subsided just as quickly as it had come, quickly reached out and his icy fingertips touched Johnny's biceps.  
Everything went white.

The fantasies were back.  
Blackheart in front of Johnny, who felt the edge of the bed at the hollow of his knees. The demon put his hand, which was now warm, over Johnny's heart and stepped close to him until they were touching, breast to breast, their breath at their ears, cheek to cheek, the touch light as the flutter of a butterfly.  
Blackheart pushed the chin over Johnny's shoulder and snuggled up to him, his chest so soft and hot against the man's skin.  
Ceasefire.  
Then the demon put his hands gently between them, pushed Johnny away from him and on his back onto the bed.  
Johnny could not resist.

Everything swam in hot and trustful fog, as Blackheart followed him, hung above him like a light shade and then sank down on him .  
Excitation shivered through Blaze in an electrifying shudder and put out his thinking. The hot body on him moved like waves of the sea, evenly forwards and backwards.  
The pleasure that smoldered in his loins flickered lazily and got lighter and lighter .  
A strip of pain blossomed on his chest.  
And in that moment, his gaze went clear again.  
Johnny raised his head and held this strenuous position for a moment. 

The pain came from the fingernails, that Blackheart dug into his flesh. The pleasure from the fact that the demon sat on him and moved up and down over his excitement, his eyes half closed and an expression of triumphant bliss in the face.  
Johnny crossed his eyes at the heightening waves of arousal.

His eyes rolled upwards.

His mouth fell open.

With a strangled moan he let his head fall back into the pillow, put his fingers around Blackhearts wrists.  
The last fog gave way.  
It was not his imagination ...  
He was actually here.  
But this knowledge did not startle him in the least, it the contrary, it caused an indomitable passion, to which he gave way willingly.  
Showtime.  
Blaze forced himself up again until his nose touched Blackhearts.

The demon opened his eyes.  
When Johnny went completely in the vertical, he clung to the Riders shoulders and wrapped his legs around his toned hips, tensing his abdominal muscles involuntarily, which made both men gasp.  
"Now I´m gonna kick your butt!" Growled Blaze.  
"I'm waiting."  
"I'll bang the shit into your brain!"  
Blackheart laughed with sparkling teeth . "Try it!"  
"Hold on-"  
With arms and legs, the demon clung to the Rider like a monkey while Johnny carried him up to the headboard of the bed and there quite rudely pushed him against it.  
The black-haired gasped.  
Johnny pushed him a little higher and positioned him as the demon stuck to the top of the headboard and helped, his legs still wrapped around his middle.  
"No more didoes, Rider!" Growled Blackheart. "Fuck me!"  
"You betcha!"  
Blaze pulled him close, whereby the first time he slid really deep into him. The demon moaned long drawn and put his head back shivering.

Actually, he had a pleasant voice, a tuneful baritone, like apple juice in a polished wooden bowl.  
Johnny once more took his chin, pulled him forwards and drank the sound off his lips.  
Blackheart bit him again in the lower lip and strengthened the grip of his pale legs, used them to move together with Johnny, while a deep, animalistic growl came from his throat.  
"Mmmh..." Groaned Blaze and gasped softly before he grabbed the demon by the hips and thrust into him violently.  
"O Deus!" Yelped Blackheart. "John -" His voice trailed off in a moan.

His fingernails scraped against the wood of the headboard .  
Arousal flickered in his veins, pulsed in his hands, hummed in his ears, swam like lava in his abdomen and surged back and forth.  
Blaze now moved deeper into him, thrusting rhythmically like a piston in an engine, dug his fingers into the pale hips of the demon, almost forehead to forehead with him.  
With half-closed eyes Blackheart stared back, bared his teeth and hissed at Johnny. The Rider reinforced his movements once more, thrusted as deep and strong as he could.  
"Aah-"  
The black-haired gritted his teeth to deaden his outcry and moaned, trembling under the blazing lust.  
Blurred he saw Johnny's grin.  
Blaze pulled.  
Blackheart let go of the headboard and flopped onto the mattress , where down feather from the pillow floated, when the Rider pulled him close, and then bent over him.  
Johnny closed his fingers around the pale shoulders and hammered into the inside of the demon. Drops of sweat fell from his face.  
"Ooh- Johnny!"  
Blackheart rolled his legs around Blaze's back, raised his arms and dug his fingers left and right from his head in the biceps of the man, whose shadow fell over him.

They stared with a nebulised glance into eachothers eyes, the harsh reality, in which they had fought each other, had completely vanished.  
Magnetically blue - green and ice blue sticked together.  
The wooden frame of the bed creaked in protest under the rabid movements that were done onto it, and the wall produced a cloud of dust every time when the sleeping place hit it.  
Blaze heard his own labored breathing, floating in the heat of his scorching arousal that flared higher and higher.  
Only dimly he realized it, when Blackheart slid his hand between them.

The ice-blue eyes flickered and looked into nothingness.  
The passion in Johnny reached its proverbial climax.  
Explosively the pleasure shot in the height and width, until it threatened to tear him apart.  
The demon under him writhed like a snake, tensed like a steel spring, trembled shortly- and screamed.  
Thunder rumbled in the sky above the hotel, the room went white blindingly with a bolt of lightning.  
For a moment both figures on the bed solidified, froze in a moment of absolute bliss.  
Time and space did a somersault in slow motion.  
Then the ecstasy subsided slowly.

Blackheart panted, his chest rose and fell with his heavy breathing.  
A smile blossomed on his face.  
"... I ... got you ..." he panted.  
Johnny growled, also panting.  
"That was a big mistake." He replied.

"Now I 'm going to give it to you that you wish... that .. um ..."  
Blaze tried to breathe slower.  
"That I wish I would have come earlier to you." Blackheart purred and pushed a sweaty strand of hair from Johnny's forehead with the index finger.  
"Uh ... Something like that. Exactly. "  
"You silly little mortal man."  
"Watch it ..."  
Blackheart replied by drawing Johnny's head close and licking the corner of his mouth with the tip of his tongue.

Blaze frowned and wiped the moisture away with the back of his hand.

Blackheart smiled.  
His form dissolved into black mist that was briefly still firm material, then Johnny fell on the mattress.  
The demon reappeared behind him, standing next to the bed and leaned down to Johnny's ear.  
"See you soon ..." breathed Blackheart.

With the tip of his tongue, he traced the contour of the ear, which sent a cool, pleasant shiver over Johnny's back.  
Then he was gone.  
The black fog dissolved.  
Blaze sat up and turned around, scanned the room with narrowed eyes.  
Had he just had a daydream? No, in that case he hardly would be naked.  
See you soon, he had said.  
Suddenly there was an impatience that was stronger than the urge for vengeance.  
"I 'll be waiting." Johnny whispered into the emptiness that surrounded him.


End file.
